


Imagine Richard takes you to the launch party of his friend's night club...

by thehamsterdiary



Series: Imagine... [5]
Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary





	Imagine Richard takes you to the launch party of his friend's night club...

but you have nothing to do but sip a glass of cold Perrier while he's keeping himself busy chatting with his old friends and greeting other guests including some female fans very nicely. Soon you get bored, feeling even a bit jealous, and it makes you uncomfortable being left alone at the bar counter.

You sneak out the backdoor and head for the car park. The moment you see your beautifully polished silver Porsche, you just remember the wild fuck Richard gave you while you were washing the car together in the garage only a couple of hours ago.

"Let me guess what you're thinking right now."

Your heart skips a beat as the familiar deep voice tickles your ear from behind. Richard grabs your lower waist and pins you up against the passenger door of the Porsche in one swift movement.

"...Give it a try."

"This is the answer."

His hand lingers behind your knee and then slides up your inner thigh, making you let out an involuntary sigh of surrender. He teases you furthermore, his fingers rubbing the rim of your wetness, and bossily tells you,

"Drive me back home now. Then I'll give you a second round, my slutty little girl."


End file.
